FP - August, 2400
This page chronicles posts #12561-12680 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2400. *FP - July, 2400 *FP - September, 2400 Earth Plots First Week Wishing to talk to someone about her pregnancy, JASMINE DORR seeks out DEKE FORSYTHE and makes amends with him by confessing her condition and forgiving him for not being in her life. INDIRA hears about Nerys getting married in the FNS and goes to ZURI DORR to complain about their sister. They have a Nery bashing session before deciding that Maxly will be their new sister. ZURI then explains everything to FERRAN RON’IK and compels him to get engaged, not wishing to wait until she was 25. MYLEE and CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS have lunch together where Mylee explains some tensions with her and Silas and Chloe suggests maybe they weren’t meant to be. MYLEE then goes to INDIRA while they plot out how the wedding catering and food situation should be. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE has finally find a good match for Nrr’bt in a Caitian named O’TES and schedules a date for the following week in hopes they can hit it off. Second Week Wishing to have some closure, JASMINE DORR seeks out CORD DAVENPORT and tells him that he needs to make a decision about the baby. He takes the out she offers and explains he will be going to Bajor. JASMINE, upset about this, goes home and confesses everything to EBEN DORR who is shocked but supportive. P’CHH C’RRM is wanting to redecorate in her quarters and calls CHLOE PANAGIOTAKIS there to mull over some ideas. Wishing to have a perch, the two talk about ideas and settle for natural material. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA is in the mall to look at places for her new store. She runs into DEKE FORSYTHE who is trying to find a good gift for Jasmine so Mylee helps him out. Later, SILAS arrives unexpectedly and calls off the wedding and their relationship, explaining that they just aren’t as compatible as they once thought. DEKE is able to get together with JASMINE and offers her the gift he got with Mylee’s help, once more allowing them to bond. UNA-KORAN JATAR gets back from work, explaining to ANNA-ALEENA THAY that MYLEE cancelled on their dinner plans and he has to go to work anyway. Upset, and thinking Mylee cancelled for the wrong reasons, Anna confronts her, but is blown away when she finds out Mylee is now single. ANNA returns back to her place and tells JATAR who is shocked it happened so fast and how it did, but can sympathize with Silas on Mylee’s behaviour. MYLEE then contacts CATHASACH UNA on Bajor, telling him what happened and asks him to bring all her things because she is going to move to Earth. JOHARA AL-KHALID hears about the break up from Silas and brings her daughter MAJA AL-KHALID with her to talk to MYLEE, offering her help as a friend, not counsellor. NRR’BT MADDIX runs into new character O’TES at a butcher shop. She is expecting a date, which Samantha secretly set up, but instead finds Nrr’bt and invites him to go see Lion King with her. Third Week Wishing to find out the truth about the break up, UNA-KORAN JATAR contacts SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS on Bajor to get his side of the story. After hearing it, Jatar is sympathetic with the man, but believes it should’ve been handled in a better way. TOBIAS AL-KHALID is looking for baby gifts for his soon to be born sister when he runs into JASMINE DORR. There they catch up and he is told about her pregnancy. ANNA-ALEENA THAY goes to visit with MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA and they talk some more about her break up and Mylee admits she feels people only like her for her food. CORD DAVENPORT is in a bar flirting with another woman when TOBIAS sees this and loses his temper. Calling Cord out, Toby punches him and tells him off about his decisions, while Cord continues to maintain Jasmine’s fault in the matter. ANNA-ALEENA THAY is having trouble finishing her final for the Survival Tactics and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE eventually fails her prompting her to have a breakdown. Fourth Week Having an Una family dinner with those on Earth, CATHSACH UNA, MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA, UNA-KORAN JATAR and LUKE UNA get back into the sibling mentalities over the meal. One thing leads to another and Jatar inadvertently insults Mylee and makes her cry leaving Cath to defuse the situation. NRR’BT MADDIX and O’TES are able to meet up to see The Lion king. Excited to be around each other, they go climbing in a big forest before making another date to get together. JILLIAN HORTON is happy to graduate MICHAEL RICHARDSON from the training program and makes him an uncommissioned security officer, as well as giving him some names of other people from the past. MIKE looks up one of these names, going to see CADENCE MADDIX. She explains her situation and they make plans to keep in contact and go to movies. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and P’CHH C’RRM get together again and P’chh is beginning to go into a heat, which makes her more flirty with Sam. Sam, on the other hand, just wants to explain her triumphs with the dating service for Nrr’bt. FERRAN RON’IK has a special date planned with ZURI DORR and invites her to Rome. Once there, he has the whole room go still and proposes to her, giving her his grandmothers ring - she happily accepts. Later, at the wedding rehearsal, ZURI and FERRAN are happy to tell KENNEDY FROBISHER and INDIRA while Ferran asks Kennedy to be his best man. On the wedding day, INDIRA FROBISHER sees that NERYS is there and she is happy. They talk, though it’s awkward, neither are sure how to make the situation better (August 26, 2400). At the wedding reception, MYLEE meets SIDNEY PIPER and they strike up a conversation leading him to ask her out. CORD DAVENPORT is there and has to dance with JASMINE DORR but tensions erupt prompting in Cord to speak his mind and getting slapped in the face from Jasmine. KENNEDY sees this and asks what is going on and Cord confesses. On the wedding night, INDIRA and KENNEDY have a great time and all his sexual tensions disappear because he is now married. Near the end of their honeymoon, KENNEDY has to confess to INDIRA what he knows about Jasmine being pregnant. Cardassia Plots First Week Needing to pass her shuttle test, ANI DAMAR and YORKIN DAMAR go out one more time to get her more practice. All the while, they talk about their relationships and sex life - Ani still maintaining that she is a homosexual. SISI VENIK is in the house when she accidentally runs into DARIN VENIK and a fellow student having sex in the den. She tattles on him to DURAS VENIK who attempts to explain what is going on, but fails, getting Darin in trouble. SITA INDUS goes to the Venik residence where she talks to SISI about Darin’s incident at the house, then speaks to KOHSII VENIK about what Darin said to her about women in general. Kohsii attempts to clean up his mess, but ultimately suggests she find someone more mature. JACOB K’RRA arrives to Cardassia where GWEN DAMAR visits with him, going on a brief tour before lunch. They get into some heavy flirting but Jacob sees they may not be too compatible. NATIME DAMAR is worried about GWENI DAMAR and her continued interaction with Afon. Wishing to get some information she questions on Kegen’s behalf but doesn’t get far. NATIME explains her worries to KEGEN DAMAR which only makes him more angry because he is sure his father is up to something. JEVRIN VENIK wishes to get his girlfriend KALISA KUSSEK a pretty dress for the conservatory opening. Going through three dresses with KOHSII, she picks one they all like. Second Week Needing some references, NOAH ALMIN seeks out JAMES MUNROE to see if the archon would provide them. James is hesitant but then allows it if the boy is agreeable to therapy. NOAH is excited about the opened opportunity and speaks with MAYANA SAREX about it. While on the topic of successes he asks if she would marry him but she offers a ‘not yet.’ GWEN DAMAR and JACOB K’RRA are on a date of sorts at the hot springs when they literally heat up. He starts to make out with Gwen but her abilities raise the water temperature and they have to stop. TOREL DAMAR hears about GWEN’s encounter with Jacob and teases her about it, offering to beat the guy up. Gwen pleads him not too embarassed enough about the interaction. Third Week Opening on August 15th, the Cardassian Conservation on Lakat has a big gala. AFON MAKLA and KOHSII VENIK help greet several of the guests which include DURAS VENIK, JEVRIN VENIK, BRY VENIK, TODUS MAKLA, KALISA KUSSEK, CELAR BERN, LANA BERN, GWEN DAMAR, ANI DAMAR, TOREL DAMAR, CORAT DAMAR JR, LENAYA XENIFF, ETTI TOBEL, CORAT DAMAR, YORKIN DAMAR, GWENI DAMAR, and JACOB K’RRA. Getting into the party, JEVRIN and KALISA dance and talk about the setting. CELAR cuts in and the two have some more tension which is broken up by Jevrin who thinks Celar is acting creepy. GWEN and JACOB get together at the party but they don’t get a lot of rest when TOREL interrupts and embarrasses his sister. BRY and ANI come separately and ‘accidentally’ run into each other before going off to fool around. KEGEN DAMAR comes in later and makes some trouble for JEVRIN by insulting KALISA. The two almost get into a fight but TOREL breaks it up. NATIME DAMAR sees this and goes to comfort KEGEN after he goes outside, attempting to make him feel better. During the main speeches, AFON is shocked when CORAT proposes in the very public forum, giving her his mothers hair comb. GWENI is there and they go around to GWEN, CJ, TOREL, DURAS, TODUS and KOHSII to talk about the decision. LANA is outraged and angry, making a big scene and embarassing CELAR. They are able to fill ANI and BRY in who had no idea about the announcement. CELAR, worried about KEGEN goes to find him and sees his friend is drunk and stumbling home. Just able to convince the man not to fly home himself, Celar brings Kegen back to Prime. In the morning, CELAR hopes to kick out ANI to stayed the night at their house to cheer up LANA. Once he is able to, they talk about the future and how this was all going to play out - namely Lana not embarassing anyone in public. NATIME is really worried about KEGEN and how he is taking all this as the man is drunk and very very angry. Kegen wants to move out but realizes that he is unable to support his family if he does. After CJ wedding, AFON and CORAT are finally able to have some alone time together to talk about everything that has happens . He explains he is worried about Kegen and assigns her Torel as a guard to make sure things go okay. CORAT JR gets home after his wedding to now LENAYA DAMAR and ETTI DAMAR (August 17th, 2400) and gets a surprise when BENIO SAREX remains with him for the wedding night, presenting CJ with their own hair comb and have intimate relations for the first time! NATIME is out and about at a café when she runs into ABBOTT THAY who she remembers as Anna’s brother. They chat about him being there and her issues with Afon. TOREL at the new guard job runs into JEVRIN and they have some bonding disusing Kegen and make plans to go out drinking. ABBOTT, on Cardassia for his first bounty, finally finds the guy but not before the men mugs SITA INDUS. Rescuing her from the man, Abbott is thrilled he got the guy and lies to Sita about his identity before beaming away. SITA is then taken to the hospital where she explains what happened to AVARIN INDUS who gets upset with Cardassia’s continued acceptance of smoothskins on the planet. Fourth Week After the mugging, SITA INDUS has been getting rides from school but was unable to get anyone so she asks BRY VENIK. He agrees, driving her to his work where they catch up and he tells her about Darin. TOREL DAMAR seeks out NOAH ALMIN who he heard from Mayana that he wanted to marry her. He has a frank discussion with the Terran, but in the end doesn’t make a fuss. TOREL, BRY and JEVRIN VENIK are on their guy’s night out talking about ladies before Torel goes to the bathroom and runs into some guys who are talking about illegal activities. Torel offers his help and gets in on the sly into the organization (playing on his bad reputation with the family). Bajor Plots First Week Having some pillow talk, HAYDEN IOAN confesses to LAUREN UNA that he isn’t able to go back to his universe, nor does he want to. Enjoying his family here, he explains that he does like her, but it puts Lauren in a pickle who claims she doesn’t want anything with him until she knows her feelings are genuine. MYLEE MAWIZIKI-UNA goes to SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS to tell him she may be interested in going to Earth for catering the Dorr-Frobisher wedding but he isn’t pleased about her choice. MYLEE then calls INDIRA DORR to see if she actually wants her to cater. Happy to have the help Mylee plans on leaving. SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS continues to get concerned about Mylee and wishes to know about the incident with her and Kat. He seeks out LAUREN who attempts to explain as unbiasedly as she can. SILAS then contacts MYLEE who is now on Earth but is miffed when she seems to busy to make the time. Upset about his fiance, SILAS goes for a walk and runs into LAUREN again, this time getting drunk with her and they make out briefly before realizing their mistakes. Second Week The morning after SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS and LAUREN UNA get drunk is kinda awkward but they talk about what Silas is thinking about and what he is going to do. They try not and think about the near slip up they made. Still unsure, SILAS arrives to LAUREN’s place to apologize. They have dinner and Lauren gives her advice, urging him to break it off as soon as possible if he isn’t happy with Mylee. He agrees and they mess around a little bit more. LAUREN is greeted by another guest when SIOMANE TERIN arrives to her place. They talk, making up from all the issues between them and then have a good by intimate session! When SILAS finally returns at the end of the week from Earth, he is shocked all Mylee’s things are gone. Seeking out LAUREN the two are finally intimate. Third Week Getting back from summer school, CASSICA VIOBHAN is getting ready for university in September. She is also pregnant again with a little girl and GHISLAIN VIOBHAN has just gotten a new job to train military personnel. Fourth Week Spending more time together SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS and LAUREN UNA wake up in the same bed before getting ready to go to the University together. She explains that she doesn’t want commitment but that she really likes him and he agrees. NERYS LIU gets a letter from her sister INDIRA DORR just before the wedding and is given an ultimatum of sorts. Nerys feels badly and goes to HAYDEN LIU to tell him she is going to go to the wedding anyway. Romulan Plots First Week Vacationing on Romulus helps spill the secret of HAYDEN LIU and NERYS LIU’s marriage in the FNS. They talk about their plans on the planet and Nerys’ continued worry about her family and what they think of her. NERYS goes on tour of Romulus with JI’VARA MENKHA’NNI, getting to be closer friends and learning more about the other through art and conversation. Second Week At a social function, ARRENNHE S’HARIEN manages to slip off but her guard S’TALON SAHEN catches her. They talk and she admits to him that she is thinking about going to Bajor with her sister Ji’vara in the new school year. #08 August, 2400 #08 August, 2400 #08 August, 2400